gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UltimateSupreme
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:UltimateSupreme/Sandbox page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 09:44, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Template You're not intruding at all, and I can't thank you enough for doing this for us! I knew it must be possible, but I just didn't have the knowledge or experience to put it into action. Many many thanks!--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 14:09, October 30, 2014 (UTC) : Well, we're glad to have you hear. I hope you stick around! One question about the template: Is it possible to link the images separately? For characters like Jaime Lannister we need his left shield to link to House Lannister, and his right shield to link to the Kingsguard, and so on. Thanks.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 08:36, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :: Thanks, it's perfect. I'm sure that would be fine, but I'd ask bureaucrat The Dragon Demands, just to be sure. It sounds like it would save us a lot of time.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 07:31, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: Sorry to be awkward, but is it possible to get the left image to scoot over a tad? Just so it's more directly over the infobox?--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 11:51, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::: Brilliant, thank you! I'll shoot him a message now.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 12:23, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::: The Dragon's given you the go-ahead to use the bot! I'm not sure about the infoboxes... would that be a more efficient solution? Truth be told, they need a massive cosmetic overhaul, which is something I've been meaning to get round to, but just haven't had the time. The black line boxes we have at the moment are embarrassing! I wanted to use the same (or similar) infoboxes as Wookieepedia, but don't have the technical know-how to make the coding work. Do you know much about that?--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 07:47, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Sounds great, thank you. I like your idea about the different colors, as well. Would that be a single infobox with customizable BG color fields? Or multiple templates? Anyway, if we could come up with something in a sandbox, then we can show the Dragon our thinking, and see what he says. This is what I was planning on modelling the new infoboxes on. The way the cells are separated by subtle shading is a really cool effect, and looks great, but whenever I tried importing the code over here it wouldn't work... no idea why!--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 12:09, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: The bot appears appears to be working splendidly! There will be a few things that I'll need to change by hand, but that's to be expected, and this will save me a huge amount of time in the long run. And the template looks fantastic! It's exactly what I had in mind. If it's okay with you I'll show your test page to the Dragon, and see if he likes it, or if there are any alterations he would like. I can't thank you enough for doing all this for us! We simply wouldn't be able to enact any of these changes without your expertise.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 11:27, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Looking good! The Dragon raised a good point, though; is it possible to use that same infobox layout, but without any colors? You know, so it's transparent, and matches the color of the wiki page? That would be for characters who lack House affiliations: Smallfolk, wildlings, outlaws and so forth.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 10:48, November 11, 2014 (UTC) : Ah, cool. I like the font, personally, but there would probably have to be a wider discussion on whether or not to adopt it site-wide.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 18:02, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: Hey there. Yes, that's correct. There are others that we will need to introduce in the future, but those are the major ones. Sorry I've not been more attentive... things are pretty hectic around here at the moment now that the new video game has been released. One quick question: Were you planning on creating a single infobox template with customizable color fields, or multiple infoboxes "Lannister character", "Bolton character" etc?--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 12:59, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :::: Sounds good. I'm there.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 13:20, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Changes to the heraldry template. Hey, would it be possible to make a few alterations to the heraldry template? If possible I'd like it to be able to hold more shields... as many as will fit at the current pix of the icons, I guess. Maybe as many as five...? Not sure is that's doable, but if so that'd be great, as we have characters that are married more than once who require more than two shields, and so on.--Ser Patrek (talk) 13:21, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :Added. The others can be set as image2, image3 and image4 and their links as image2link, etc. :Any news on the infoboxes? I think its high time we converted them--''~UltimateSupreme'' 14:03, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :: God that's fantastic! Thank you! And yes, it's time we got that sorted... Wikia have been making a lot of noise lately about infoboxes being "mobile friendly"... is that the case with our Fear ones?--Ser Patrek (talk) 16:19, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes they are. The ones I created earlier this week are a bit more mobile friendly...--''~UltimateSupreme'' 18:01, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :::: Cool, well I'm not to hung up on it personally, as long as they're acceptable by Wikia standards... I'm more concerned with aesthetics on non-mobile, to be honest.--Ser Patrek (talk) 08:27, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, I was talking about using here the infoboxes we discussed earlier--''~UltimateSupreme'' 17:06, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi UltimateSupreme! I've just checked the history of "Template:Heraldry" and it appears that you designed it? If so, could you maybe help me out with something? - 09:37, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Ya, sure''~UltimateSupreme'' 12:51, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Great, thanks! What I'd like to attempt (if possible) is to get the shields that use the 3, 4, and 5 slots to move further to the right... if you see what I mean? At the moment a character with three shields using the left, image 5, and right slots will have the second shield appear slap bang in the middle, and this appears to be the case regardless of which of the numbered slots we use. It would be preferable if that second shield could line up flush with the right-hand one. Likewise a shield using the "Image4" slot would align directly next the fifth, and so on. See what I mean? Sorry, I don't think I explained that very well. - 13:09, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::If you could link to a page that uses such a combination--''~UltimateSupreme'' 15:49, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Sure, that would be easier. So, Jaime Lannister, for example - I'd like to try and get the Kingsguard shield to sit directly next the right hand Lannister one, as opposed to floating in the middle. - 16:04, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Done--''~UltimateSupreme'' 17:22, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::Kinda, but more so... so that the edges of the shields are touching. Is that possible? - 17:36, July 13, 2016 (UTC)